Aimes-moi
by barjy02
Summary: Dean et Cass s'aiment mais Dieu ne leur accordera pas la miséricorde...


« Aimes moi »

La nouvelle avait sonné comme le glas…Dean le regarda de longues minutes, semblant ne pas réaliser le poids des mots qu'il venait d'entendre…

Sam se tenait à ses côtés, il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule….Dean la rejeta d'un mouvement brusque.

Il avait l'impression que tous les bruits du couloir résonnaient en écho dans sa tête, comme étouffé sous un coussin…

« Je suis désolé »

Encore et encore et toujours…Litanie qui n'en finissait plus…

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, il l'aura bien repoussé mais il n'en avait soudain plus la force, ses muscles ne semblaient plus vouloir répondre à ses ordres…Il sentait ses jambes tremblées…

Il recula en titubant, Sam tenta de le rattraper.

« Me touche pas » la voix brisée

« Ne me touche pas » en s'éloignant l'air lui manquait, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il respire, que ses poumons hurlent…

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures…Je suis désolé »

Non, non, non….Dean se serra la tête entre les mains…Pourquoi ? En regardant le ciel….Pourquoi ?

Castiel était humain depuis bientôt 2 ans…Dean et Sam l'avaient accompagnés tout le long de son parcours d'acceptation, ce fut long et souvent dur….

Il y eut des cris, des larmes, des rages incontrôlées…Il y eut surtout des moments de solitude…La dépression, des envies de mort…

Mais Castiel avait fini par accepter son humanité…Ses erreurs aussi…Bon gré, mal gré…Grâce à eux…Pour eux…

Pour lui…

Parce qu'un jour, par accident ou parce que c'était dessiné depuis longtemps….

« Cass…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? » lança Dean en jetant ses clés sur la table.

« Rien » la voix énervée…La tête sous l'évier.

« Comment ça ? Rien…Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous à 4 pattes dans cette armoire ! »

« Y a une fuite….Ca coule… »

« Comment ça, une fuite…Laisse- moi voir » en se baissant

« Non, Dean…Je vais y arriver…J'ai presque… » Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit sec suivi de celui d'un choc, résonna.

« Cass ? » entre envie de rire et inquiétude.

Il venait de se frapper violemment la tête sur le tranchant interne de l'armoire…

« BORDEL » en se frottant le crâne

« Cass…. » dans un rire étouffé.

« QUOI ? » en reculant, furieux

« Jure pas…Ca te va pas » en lui souriant doucement

« Donne- moi ça » en tendant la main pour récupérer la clef à molettes

« Laisses-moi les travaux manuels et occupe- toi plutôt de retranscrire les manuscrits »

« Pffff » en tombant sur ses fesses, boudeur.

Dean vit des cheveux collés au rebord de l'armoire…Du sang aussi…

« Putain mais tu t'es ouvert le crâne, imbécile? » en se tournant vers lui, posant la clef au sol.

« Fais -moi voir »

« Laisse…C'est rien »

« Tu saignes, je te signale »

« Dean » en tachant de le repousser

« Fais pas ton chieur… » pesta Dean, en haussant le ton

Il lui baissa la tête et effectivement, Castiel s'était ouvert le crâne

Il lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard

« Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié toi » son dernier mot se perdit dans un souffle.

Castiel le fixait avec une telle intensité…Soudain il sentit son jean le serrer à l'entrejambe.

Il grimaça

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta Castiel en tiquant

« Et merde » Dean se pencha d'un coup et l'embrassa sans retenue, le tirant à lui par son col.

Il sentit Castiel se raidir mais après quelques secondes, il le sentit répondre timidement à son baiser…Dean s'écarta et le fixa.

« Cass ? » comme pour lui demander son consentement

Ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et se rua sur ses lèvres, renversant Dean sur ses fesses

Un baiser dominateur qui surprit Dean mais il le laissa mener les débats…C'était nouveau et pour lui et encore plus pour Castiel.

Avec le temps, ils apprirent à s'aimer entre passion dévorante et découverte de l'autre…Cherchant à s'ouvrir au plaisir en respectant les désirs de l'autre…

Dean n'avait plus ressenti de pareille fusion depuis Cassie.

Il sourit en serrant Castiel contre lui, ce dernier se lova contre son torse...

Cassie…Castiel…

Mais à la différence de ce premier amour, il ne laisserait pas celui-ci se perdre…

Mais il était dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais droit au bonheur…

Cela commença par une fatigue qui devint de plus en plus chronique, ils mirent ça sur le fait que Castiel passait beaucoup de temps devant la traduction d'anciens papyrus égyptiens…Il était fasciné par ses traces du passé, ce passé qu'il avait vécu…Fascinant aussi se dit Dean en le regardant concentré sur son travail…

Ils s'aimaient depuis presque un an…Il faudrait qu'il pense à fêter ça pensa Dean en buvant distraitement sa bière.

Ce furent ensuite les douleurs dans le bas ventre…Des douleurs qui perturbèrent aussi leur vie sexuelle…La pénétration lui faisant de plus en plus mal…

Dean exigea qu'il aille voir un médecin…

Celui-ci le mit sous antibiotiques…Pronostic une inflammation du colon.

Avec les semaines rien ne s'arrangea et Dean commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement quand Castiel se mit à maigrir sans raison tout en perdant l'appétit

« Cass…Ca peut plus durer…Que tu le veuilles ou non…Demain je t'emmène à l'hôpital »

« Ce n'est rien Dean…Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux » en l'embrassant

Il mentait…Dean le savait…Castiel aussi…Il sentait bien que quelque chose en lui le rongeait…Il tâcha de le cacher le plus longtemps qu'il le put à Dean.

Mais ce jour-là, la douleur fut si violente qu'il ne put même pas se relever de la cuvette des toilettes.

Dean s'était inquiété et levé du lit…Il l'avait retrouvé plié en 2, pleurant en silence…La cuvette emplie de sang.

Il appela les urgences et Castiel fut hospitalisé…

Le verdict tomba comme un couperet…Cancer du colon avec métastases….Le foie était atteint à 70%...Les médecins ne comprenaient pas comme Castiel avait pu supporter de telles douleurs si longtemps sans rien en laisser paraitre….Comme il avait pu cacher l'évidence de la gravité de son état….

Castiel savait depuis le 1er jour mais tout ce qu'il voulait alors, c'était resté le plus longtemps possible auprès de Dean.

Il n'y avait pas de possibilités ni de transplantation ni d'opération, son état ne le permettait pas…Ne restait que la chimiothérapie comme une ultime et unique option.

Dean se rendit à la chapelle de l'hôpital…Il s'agenouilla devant la Croix et se mit à pleurer en serrant les mains dans une prière désespérée.

« Je vous en supplie… » Il aurait voulu parlé mais il en était incapable…Il ne pouvait que supplier…La douleur lui déchirant les entrailles….Dieu ne pouvait pas rester indifférent…C'était son fils.

« Laissez -le moi…J'ai tellement besoin de lui… Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça…Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever…J'ai tout perdu pour vous, tout….Il est l'amour de ma vie….C'est votre fils…Je vous en supplie….Ayez pitié de nous »

Les séances de chimiothérapies furent pénibles et les résultats peu probants…Le corps trop affaibli de Castiel ne les supportait pas…La douleur finit par ne plus le quitter et la morphine sembla ne plus lui faire aucun effet…

Si il ne perdit pas ses cheveux, il perdit, par contre, encore du poids, il n'avait plus aucune énergie et ses yeux ne demandaient plus que la délivrance…

Dean mourait avec lui….Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus…

« Tu dois tenir….Tenir pour lui…Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu tombes avant lui » lui avait dit Sam, avec douceur.

Dean obtempéra…Sam prenait sa place aux côtés de Castiel quelques heures et Dean rentrait dormir et manger sans envie…

Il se laissait alors glisser le long de ce mur où ils s'étaient aimés pour la 1er fois et pleurait…Il pouvait laisser éclater sa peine aux grands jours ici, à l'abri, évitant de s'effondrer devant Castiel.

Aujourd'hui, la sentence était tombé…C'était la fin…Tout ce parcours pour en arriver là…

Sam sortit et le rejoint.

« Dean »

« Putain, Sammy » il s'effondra dans ses bras en larme…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? »

Sam le serra le plus fort qu'il put, lui-même pris par le chagrin…

Les gens passaient et baissaient le regard devant ses frères enlacés qui laissaient éclatés leur détresse.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, Dean » le supplia Castiel

« Je veux pas mourir ici »

Dean assis sur le rebord du lit, sa main serrée dans la sienne, caressant la joue de ce visage si émacié…Il plongea son regard dans le sien…Il était toujours aussi bleu…Il était toujours aussi beau son amour, la maladie ne lui avait pas pris ça.

« On rentre chez nous » en se penchant et l'embrassant.

Castiel le serra contre le lui…Ses bras amaigris refusant d'abandonner son humain.

« Merci »

Les médecins ne lui donnèrent plus que quelques heures à vivre…Ils avertirent Dean que son cœur risquait de lâcher à tout moment.

Dean signa la décharge et partit sans un mot.

Il l'étendit doucement sur ce lit qui était devenu le leur…Il voulut s'éloigner mais Castiel le retint par la main.

« Viens te coucher »

« Cass…Je vais juste chercher ta morphine » la voix presque éteinte

« Je n'en ai plus besoin…J'ai juste besoin de toi » en serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

Dean enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et s'étendit à côté de Castiel…Il se recroquevilla contre lui, posa son bras sur sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir toutes ses cotes sous son pyjama blanc.

Castiel posa sa main sur ses cheveux et se mit à les lui caresser doucement comme il le faisait si souvent.

Soudain Dean craqua et se mit à pleurer en le serrant plus fort contre lui….

« Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie…Ne me laisse pas »

« Chuuuuut » en le caressant toujours

Un silence emprunts de tristesse et de larmes.

« Dean…Fais -moi une faveur »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour…Tout »

Il releva son regard sur le sien…Castiel lui essuya ses joues humides.

« Aimes- moi une dernière fois »

« Cass « la voix brisée

« Aimes moi » en l'attirant vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un simple baiser…Dean s'écarta…Castiel le regardait avec les yeux brillant

« Je t'aime Dean Winchester…Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours » en l'attirant à nouveau pour un baiser cette fois-ci plus profond.

Dean sentit le désir le saisir…Saisir Castiel dont le baiser se fit plus chaud, plus violent, plus désespéré.

Il attrapa la main de Dean et la guida jusqu'à son entrejambe. Toutes ses dernières forces concentrées pour juste jouir encore de son amant, une dernière fois. Il voulait sentir sa main chaude sur son ultime désir.

Dean fit glisser le pantalon pyjama sans quitter du regard celui de Castiel plongé dans le sien.

Il se mit à le caresser d'abord avec douceur, longues promenades de ses doigts dont il suivait le parcours dans l'éclat de ses yeux océans.

Castiel se tendit vers lui, cherchant une caresse plus vive…Dean serra plus fort et accéléra doucement le mouvement, jouant avec son pouce sur son gland….Descendant plus bas, caressant de l'index la base de son anus, remontant vers son sexe en saisissant la base en douceur.

Castiel gémit et rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller

« Regarde-moi… » le supplia Dean

« Regarde-moi »

Castiel baissa les yeux en souriant…Il se tordait sous la main de Dean qui ne cessait de masser son membre dur…

Il accélérait et ralentissait le mouvement, sentant le désir serrer dans son propre pantalon.

« Je t'aime » murmura Dean en l'embrassant.

Il sentit le ventre de Castiel se contracter…Il le sentit se cabrer…Il recula pour le regarder jouir….

« Dean »

Il se tendit et éjacula légèrement dans sa main. La maladie ayant fait son chemin.

Et puis soudain, plus rien….Son regard resta figé…Sa poitrine encore haletante quelques secondes auparavant cessa de bouger…

« Cass ? » en posant sa main sur son cœur…

« CASS » en se redressant sur lui

« CASSSSSSSSSSSSSS » Dean l'attira contre lui et s'effondra dans son cou, la tête de Castiel dodelina et retomba vers l'arrière.

Dean la releva en tenant sa nuque et embrassa ses lèvres encore chaudes.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il était serein…Le visage reposé, un éclat que Dean n'y avait plus vu depuis des mois…

Il le balança comme on berce un enfant, lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille….

Il finit par le recoucher sur le lit, lui ferma les yeux, se coucha à ses côtés tout contre son corps encore tiède, cherchant à s'y fondre, à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Il lui repoussa les cheveux vers l'arrière, descendit son doigt le long de sa joue.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respira son odeur et s'effondra en larme…Il finit par s'endormir à ses côtés…Une dernière nuit…

Dieu n'avait donc aucune miséricorde pour ses enfants.

De ce jour, Dean cessa les chasses….Sam fit de même….Ils fermèrent le bunker et en cachèrent la clef.

Dean reprit les activités de Castiel dans le centre d'entre aide…Il ne se lia plus à personne, ne vivant plus que dans le souvenir de son unique et éternel amour.

Sam, lui, se maria l'année qui suivit et bientôt naquit une petite fille qu'il prénomma Marie…

Dean suivit Castiel moins de 2 ans après sa mort…Le bonheur de son frère avait suffi à lui faire lâcher prise…

La fatigue, le poids des sacrifices….Celui de ses chagrins…

Celui de son plus grand chagrin…

Il fut retrouvé mort dans son sommeil….Son cœur avait abandonné, de guerre las…Il n'avait pas 40 ans….

Sam le fit enterré aux côtés de Castiel…Son frère était déjà mort depuis longtemps…Mort ce jour-là quand il aima un ange pour la dernière fois.

FIN


End file.
